Game of Guardians
by RadicalCat
Summary: Pitch began by attacking the Guardians in their homes. He took everything. When the Guardians learn of their new addition they go to find Jack, rather then bring Him to Them. Unfortunately Pitch got to him first… The same story as told by the DreamWorks licensed Game, slight but interesting diversions from the movie. I am interpreting as I play.
1. Chapter 1- Chosen

**This is a written interpretation of the Licensed DreamWorks game which I am currently playing on The PlayStation. I found the new form of events to be an interesting change and I wanted to elaborate on the story. The game opens with Pitch having invaded the Guardians homes, capturing their helpers. Mim has announced their new addition and the Guardians go in seek of Jack Frost. Only when they get there, Pitch is already trying to win Jack over.**

**The game Uses 'Guardian Gateways'- cenotaphs of huge glowing gems- to take the Guardians from one place to another so Jack and the Guardians can eradicate the Nightmares, and defeat Pitch.**

**Let me know what you think. I'm writing as I play**

* * *

The first thing he knew was Darkness. The cold and the fear.  
He was so afraid.

Then- There was the moon. It was So Big and So Bright.  
It seemed to chase the darkness away.  
And then… He wasn't afraid anymore.

Who am I? He asked.

Your name is Jack Frost, it told him. But that was all it told him.

He had spoken to it immeasurable times since- but it remained a silent. A constant presence, but always out of reach.

And Jack Frost was left alone.

* * *

It was chaos.

Their homes. Their friends. The children!

Pitch's attack had come so sudden, barley anyone had a chance to escape their homes- let alone defend them. The fairies, elves, yetis, eggs… some were captured; some were left behind to defend what was left of their homes.

The Black Sand.

It came in swarms. Great rolling masses that blacked out the sun. It descended on them all in the forms of Nightmares. Furious dark creatures with teeth and claws and glowing yellow eyes; wolves, bats and huge bucking horses. Each Guardian had fought hard and furiously to eradicate the creatures from their homes. Nightmare after nightmare was slain and vanished in a wisp of black sand at their feet. But they just kept coming. They took the teeth and the memories with them. They terrorized the workshop and demolished the years work. They trampled the warren and tore up the flowers. They destroyed the dreams so carefully crafted for the sleeping children. As the war had waged on- slowly the creatures had started taking on the forms of the guardians own helpers; a sure sign the spirits strengths were wearing thin. It was a hard decision to abandon their homes but one that had been made all the same.

For the first time in many Many decades- the guardian gates had been woken to be used to flee their losing battles. The guardian Gates were large monoliths of glowing stone- their existence was entirely based on the guardians themselves. They existed only as strongly as they did, invisible and out of reach to those who did not believe.

The Guardians convened on a tall hilltop somewhere along the Russian boarders. The sky was a brilliant red as the sun began to dip below the horizon dotted with pine trees and a brisk chill cut the air.

"When I get my hands on that filthy evil mongrel!" Bunnymund hissed, slashing the air around him angrily in frustration. "That no good- rotted piece of-"

"Bunnymund! We have to go check on North!" Tooth cut in sharply. "He should have been here by now! What if things are worse at the pole?!" The fairy's distress was plain; several feathers coming free from her tail as she flitted about incessantly, furiously biting her nails. Purple eyes darting to and fro in alarm.

Sandy, unsurprisingly, was the only one who was quiet. Floating just a little ways above them, staring hard into the horizon. He has known North for what seemed like eons. He knew the Cossack inside and out. He may have abandoned his treasured work shop if he were forced; but he would never have left his-

"The Sleigh! I can see the sleigh!" Tooth cried out and shot into the air, tears of relief in her eyes. "Thank Mim he's alright." She floated gently to the ground with a heavy sigh- coming to her knees and finally folded in on herself in exhaustion. She had fought so hard for her fairies- for her home. They all had. and Now they were riddled with those horrible creatures…

"Whoa- We rest here my friends!" The huge beaded man pulled sharply on the reins of the bolting reindeer as he came overhead. They came to short and heavy landing on top of some of the younger trees.

"Friends!" North called as he struggled to exit the sleigh. "Are you all whole? What of your homes?"

"Pitch has them." Bunny snapped, throwing himself in North's path. "He has my eggs! Its three days before Easter! What am I going to do?"

"My fairies…" tooth added softly into her hands. "The children…"

Bunny's frown deepened. "They came on us without warning. I tried to fight it off but…" he snorted angrily and tightened his grip on his boomerangs. "I got bogged." He finished lamely and looked away.

Sandy rested a hand on North's shoulder and shook his head. North sighed heavily, his boots crunching on the frosted forest floor.

"I had to leave my home as well. The attack was so sudden. The lights were flickering and there was a wave of sand that covered the globe! It became many nightmares. They tore up my workshop and caged my elves!" The Cossack finished with a growl. "The Lights…"

Tooth inhaled sharply. "The children don't believe?!" She whispered. Sandy lowered his eyes.

A silence descended upon them and blanketed each in their own shame at having relinquished their homes to the darkness.

Sandy's shoulders slumped as he floated a little ways away- Something bright caught his eye and he spun around.

The moon.

It has risen only a little ways out of the tree line, but it was full and bright. Sandy was as North's side and heaved him around by the sleeve with a grin. "Sandy- Ahah! Man in moon!" North boomed in confidence. Tooth and Bunny snapped to attention, leaping to North's side and flitting anxiously at his shoulder.

"Old friend!" North threw his arms out and stepped further into the light. The moon beamed down upon them- steady and even. It lifted the weight in their hearts if only a little. "Your timing could not be better!" He called out to the white orb in the sky. "Tell us! How can we defeat Pitch? How can we protect the children?"

At first- it didn't feel like there would be an answer. There was a heavy silent gap between North's echo and the moon.

Then, the light grew brighter, and pinpointed into an unclear shape on the ground at their feet. The guardians surrounded in apprehension. They gasped in shock and comprehension dawned on them in turn. "He's chosen a New Guardian!" Tooth whispered, breathless with surprise. The light seemed to come back to her for a moment as she squealed in delight. "I wonder who it's going to be!"

"What- What are we supposed to do with a new guardian?!" Bunnymund spluttered. "We've got enough on out plates without some fruit loop sticking his nose in, getting in the way!"

"Bunny!" Tooth cried rounding on the Pooka. "We are needing all the help we can get." North replied gruffly, frowning at the light which was shaping into a thin figure. Sandy's grip on his shoulder tightened as the shape became clear. It was a young man-or more accurately; an older boy. He was lean, with a very casual stance leaning on a staff and a mop of white hair.

North felt his shoulders slack in surprise. "Jack Frost!" He said with a clear ring of 'Oh!' to it.

"Jack Frost!?" Bunny and Tooth cried in surprise, Sandy's mouth came open and hung there for a moment.

"Oh no! No-no-no. That trouble maker will Not be Any help!" Bunny rounded on the moon. "Oie! What's the big idea sending That brat into this mess?"

Sandy crossed his arms and frowned at the Pooka. Tooth looked between the others, biting her lip as she hovered over the moonlit figure. "He so young." She whispered anxiously. "How could he help?"

"Jack frost is Not the helpful sort." Bunnymund frowned, throwing a sharp look over his shoulder. "He's only Ever been a nuisance. We don't have a chance as it is- what can _he _do?"

The Cossack studied the ghost of the boy as it rapidly faded from shape. He snorted and clapped his hands together, throwing a firm but confidant smile on his face. "How can we expect others to believe in us – when we do not believe in Ourselves? We are the Guardians!" The thumped his chest in emphasis, smiling as tooth rose into the air and Sandy nodded approvingly. "Children everywhere depend on us- and we will Not fail them!"

"Did you not hear me say three days?" Bunny snorted.

"But pitches nightmares are everywhere." Tooth bemoaned. "How are we possibly going to start-"

"Ah!" North grinned and held up a single finger, silencing their protests. "Man in Moon says Jack Frost is new Guardian! So he must able to be helping us. Come! We go to him now." With that he ushered them towards the Sleigh.

"I still say this isn't the brats fight." Bunnymund frowned and shot the moon a last begrudging look. "He better know what he's doing."

"The moon always know." North smiled, laying a large hand on the rabbit's shoulder. "You will see."

"I meant the kid." Bunny snorted. He turned to north, narrowing his eyes. "Are you sure its him, Mate?"

"Ah- he might surprise you." The Russian grinned with a twinkle in his eyes. "Remember- it takes many hands to make a light!"

* * *

_Again, this is how I explain the changes made in the Video game version of the Rise of the Guardians._

_Game Critic: So far its quiet enjoyable. I am a little reminded of Kingdom Hearts in the way the enemy attacks and forms. The characters are very in sync with the movie. While it's a bit jarring to hear different voice actors at first, it's soon very easy to forget as they do a great job of expressing the right emotions for the characters. Tooth and Bunny are the most in step with the movie. There is some very funny banter written for it- especially when you leave the game idle for too long._

_R&R for good Karma and more chapters._


	2. Chapter 2- Shadows

**Sorry for the wait. Moving house is hard.**

* * *

It had been too easy really. He had struck when the shadows were long. His nightmares poured from every corner- every darkened crease where light would not go. The air hummed with the buzz of the shadow wasps, wolves prowled the halls, rats slinking to and from dark corners.

The workshop was no longer a source of wonder and enchantment.

Pitch stood at the balcony and peered down into the now quiet factory. Occasionally there was a stray jingle as an elf was rounded up from underfoot somewhere in the darkness below.

The elves and Yetis were being watched in large groups. They had been quiet since Pitch had banished their Guardian from his home. The yetis had fought the sand- smashing the nightmares with solid powerful fists. Even the elves had helped a little. But there were only so many yetis, but an endless wave of sand. The Cossack had barked one order to the fighting furry masses before shooting through a snow globe. "Do. Nothing." His face had been thunder. And they had all remained quiet since.

It was a pity they had all escaped unharmed. Pitch turned to glare at the Guardian gate behind him- now grey and lifeless. As long as his shadows and nightmares patrolled them; they would be useless to the Guardians. The gates required a phenomenal amount of belief to function- something that the guardians were sorely lacking in now. And if they managed to struggle their way to a gateway through a sea of nightmare guards; Pitch would have the knowledge of exactly where the guardians were when they tried to reclaim the gates. It was reason enough to leave the gates intact anyway.

For now he was happy to bask in his success.

The globe spun pathetically before him- there were barely any lights at this point. No teeth were being collected, No toys were being crafted, No eggs were being painted and there was no sand to sweeten the dreams of the children.

Nightmares were beginning to poison the dreams of the sleeping children- and haunted them well into their waking. It was a big world, and there were many children asleep at any time. Many children left unguarded.

A glow of light caught his eye and he spun around to find a beam of moonlit in hitting him squarely in the face. He withdrew with a sharp intake of breath- Had the moon brought his guardians to face him?

When he was not immediately struck down, he spun to see the light being cast through a rather large green gem stone in the Gateway from the large white orb above through huge skylight.

But the moons gaze was not turned on him.

Pitch sneered and waved a hard forward. A large black horse came to from.

"Go and see what our dear old friend has to tell his guardians." He said through a thick sneer. The horse snorted and disappeared into the shadows. "Close that window." He ordered and several more blocked out the light. He did not want the moon staring over his shoulder.

Pitch laughed cheerlessly. This really was too easy.

Soon every believing child will have given up. Darkness and Fear would run rampant again.

* * *

The stars were always good company. Well, marginally better then rocks and stray cats.

Jack lay in the soft snow that frosted the rooftops across the town of Burgess, looking up into the early night sky with a smile. It was a nice night.

He had always liked the stars. He liked how they stayed constant no matter where he rode the wind- he could always wait till nightfall and find his way about via star map. The rivers, lands- towns and cities; they always changed. But not the stars. It was never very hard if you knew what to look for.

It had been a long day. Jack had been bouncing through the clouds well before the sun in preparation for his snow day. Dusting the town of Burgess with a heavy layer of snow.

Jack was always very proud of his snow.

His snow was the lightest, the softest, most brilliant white you could ever hope for. Perfect for romping and tumbling; but not so soft a well packed snow ball or fort wall would dare crumble before meeting with the face of an adversary.

The wind was never too strong, no thick sleet to worry about- just a gentle constant drift of glittering snowflakes. Occasional a single strong gust would sweep down the street, weaving between pedestrians and leaving a chill and laughter in its wake.

The streets were never totally abandoned of vehicles, chains or snow tiers made easy work of the iced roads. But if given a choice, drivers just tended to just stay home on days like today. So the children would use the opportunity to sled, toboggan and slip down and up the streets in thick rubber boots.

The ponds iced over- Thick and solid and smooth as glass. Delicate frost adorned the windows in white filigree.

There was no school. There were no rules on a day like this!

Just Jacks perfect brilliant dazzling snow for miles and miles.

Jack felt confidant he had his Snow Days down to an art.

After decking out the town in its winter best- Jack always found himself a tall chimney, or phone tower or treetop, and watched the world slowly wake up to his gifts. The sun crept delicately over the white town and made the snow glisten. There wasn't much traffic and little other everyday noise under his frosty blanket, so jack never had much trouble hearing when the first Cheers went up. Snow day!

He would whoop and sweep through the town with a brilliant grin- drinking in each smile- basking in each 'gasp' at a window pane as the children viewed his work.

There was no better critic then a child.

Jack lived for his Snow Days. He lived for the joy and commotion.

And once he had collected his praise throughout the town for his night's hard work- Jack would Play.

Doors would swing open, chubby legs would pump through the snow. The hundreds of brightly coloured snow suits decorated his town like the lights used at Christmas. He ducked and swooped in and out of snowball fights. Always a perfect shot. Always leaving piles of ammunition behind him. Forts built higher. Army sizes swelled. No one left without a red face or wet mittens.

He glided in the wake of the first ice skater of the morning, sometimes giving a gentle push in the small of their back that would send then slicing through the ice so fast they would swear they were flying.

The afternoons were for sledding. Slipping and sliding over every day roads and hillsides that have been transformed into the steepest and smoothest of platforms. The right bump in the road here or there that would send riders air born for a heart stopping moment, before coming back down to the earth. The snow drifts were always packed- the safest landing spot of all.

Jack Had spent a chunk of today's Snow Day with motley gang of the neighborhood children. It had started as a challenge. 'Who was Jack Frost' Indeed!

It had turned out alright in the end. But his joy at having helped the children make a new friend, his pride at having helped the lonely girl joins in this time, his egotism at directing the best sled ride _of All Time; _was short lived when his fabulous- 'never to be topped in a million years' day was rudely and immediately interrupted by a discussion and fascination of the tooth fairy. All because of a stupid molar.

The couch only knocked out the tooth because of him! Sure- he could have kept half a mind on the moving furniture speeding up behind them- but that wasn't the point.

He had followed the boy he had favored back to his home afterwards. Watching enviously as the boy was met with hugs and enthusiasm for his lost tooth. His sledding story had been pushed back till bedtime, and Jack waited a full three hours before he was able to relive the event through the child as he animatedly relayed his day's events to his mother and baby sister.

Jack listened happily until the mother leaned in and kissed the boy goodnight. The winter spirit withdrew from the happy scene to the solitude of the rooftop so as not to intrude any further.

He folded his hands behind his head and looked up into the sky. He watched the constellations drift over him leisurely and his eyes grew heavy as the long day took its toll.

The moon was high in the sky before Jack noticed the absence of the golden sand. His brows knit together. "Sandman's never late." He mumbled to the moon. But he didn't expect an answer.

There was a cry as someone- a child- woke from a dream with a jolt.

His eyes flew open as a swift cut of air hit his cheek with a decided smell of damp clinging to it. He was immediately awake. Jack leapt to his feet, staff in hand- but the creature, whatever it was, was already four houses down and seemed shapeless as it raced in the light obscured by the trees lined along the road.

He turned to see the frilly pink curtains of a window next door settle back down. There was a soft glow of a nightlight from within the room but no movement or sound.

What dark thing lurked in children's bedrooms at night and flees…? He wondered.

Jack gave chase.

* * *

**Game Critic: I really enjoyed the art styles used during cut scenes, I wish you could find clips of it outside of the games gallery. Jacks quickly become the most played character. His attacks are easier to aim. But I honestly didn't give North or Sandy a proper chance…I'm a little bias.**

**R&R**


	3. Chapter 3- Pitch's Pitch

**R&R Please. Favorites and Follows are flattering, but they aren't constructive. They don't help you improve.  
Thankyou to everyone who has reviewed already.  
**

* * *

The dark shape must have sensed Jack presence and it answered by leaping up into the air and boosting faster along the power lines. Jack didn't give in and soon covered much of the ground between them.

He pursued it across the town, shooting through the trees, bouncing across the rooftops. He had never seen anything like it before.

He thought it looked decidedly horsish- except bonier- it was all sharp edges and shadow. He thought he caught a glimpse of yellow glowing eyes as it rounded a street corner -

-and promptly disappeared.

Jack had to spin sharply to avoid slamming into the alley wall and quickly regained his footing.

There was nothing here. Jack frowned. Whatever it had been, it had definitely come this way.

A bright streetlamp flickered above and briefly flooded the alley with darkness.

"Jack Frost, right?"

Jack whipped his head around so fast his neck almost snapped.

It was a tall black figure standing in the shadows.

Or rather he was a Part of the shadows. He seemed to swallow up the light around him and pinned Jack to the spot with thin yellow eyes.

His heart was thudding in his chest, racing. He felt… exposed. This figure could see him. It knew him. He said his_ Name_. His heart gave a pang and he was struck with the idea of throwing his arms around the figure just to feel another solid being.

But there was something that made his guts drop when he looked into those eyes. Something that put him on edge- a faint sensation of having the air knocked out of him.

It smiled. And opened his arms. "It is Jack right?" He stepped out of the shadows- or detached form them- and circled around to Jacks left. Its voice had dim echo to it, like it spoke from somewhere deep in the ground.

"You're… You're the boogieman." Jack answered slowly as his breath came back to him. It _was_ the boogie man. He remembered hearing stories way back when he was new. It had been at least two centuries since Jack had heard anyone mention that particular spirit. He had certainly never met him before.

"Pitch, Please." The voice was full of charm now. He extended a hand towards Jack and grinned.

Jack almost snatched for the hand, but folded his arms against his chest instead and let his body relax against his staff. He was starved for attention- but he was not stupid.

"What are you up to in these parts, boogie-man?" he said- ignoring both the gesture and request, but eyeing the creature with optimism. He didn't seem to be in a rush to leave.

The hand had been withdrawn almost the second jack hadn't reached for it- but Pitch showed no affront. His smile deepened. "I have business here."

"Business scaring children you mean?" Jack smirked and trailed the end of his staff along the pavement. Pitch eyed the flowing frost patterns with interest. "I didn't think anyone was afraid of 'the thing that goes bump in the night' anymore. Isn't your act… a bit dated?"

Pitch narrowed his gaze but his smile didn't fault. "Not at all." Everyone has fear." He looked upwards suddenly and Jack followed his eyes. "But I do see what you mean. I am a little… underwhelmed of late. I suppose this is how you feel, Jack." His eyes snapped back onto the man- but he wasn't standing in his shadow anymore.

"Purposeless," Pitch lamented from the darkness behind him. Jack spun on his heel in surprise.

His gut tightened uncomfortably again. He opened his mouth to answer but Pitch beat him too it.

He held out sooty hands in apology and smiled. "Oh I mean no offense, dear boy. We're in the same boat here, you and I. Regardless; I am not in the business of frighting children tonight."

The words came at Jack so quickly; he was feeling light in the head. "You- You're alone too?"

Pitch smiled kindly on the child. "Yes. Why- are you lonely boy? Has no one told you, you needn't be?"

Jack dumbly shook his head.

Pitch frowned. "How unkind. I think we could help each other, Jack."

"How?" His eyes widened a little in disbelief. "What do you want?"

"The same thing as you." Pitch answered simply.

"Oh yeah?" jack lent back on his staff and cocked an eyebrow. "And what's that then?"

"For the children to see us."

Jack was momentarily taken aback by the accuracy of the statement. He had never spoken of this wish to any creature, let alone this one.

The charm was gone now. It was all business.

"It will Never happen if we work alone." Pitch hissed through his teeth. " But together- we could succeed! The world will be changed."

"H-How would you do that?"_ Could_ he do that?

The creature's eyes were wide and yellow.

Jacks gut gave an uncomfortable twist. His nostrils filled with the scent of damp.

"You were in the kid's room." The words tumbled out of his mouth and hung in the air. The darkness around them was suddenly looming- when has he been surrounded like this? He strung he next word together with more care, "The horse thing- that was you."

Pitch's zealous stare was narrowed, but he quickly mended with a smile. "Oh- You met one of my helpers." He moved a hand as if to push a section of air directly to his left forwards- and it formed into a being as he did so. The shadow shaped and trotted forwards a few steps, an inch from Jack and snorted gruffly in his face- though he did not feel it. It has no breath, he realized. The yellow eyes. Now four in total- did not leave his gaze.

The winter sprite frowned. "Why was one of your helpers slinking in a child's room? I thought you said your business wasn't scaring kids tonight?" Jack ignored the shadow horse in favor of the man and returned a glare. "And if you're not here for frighting- why are you here?"

Pitch waved a hand as if he had no concerns, but he did not dodge the question.

"For you Jack. I've come to enlist you."

Jack snorted, "Enlist me? For what army?" He couldn't imagine an army that would ever have need of him. But pitch stared him down.

"_My_ Army."

The darkness all shifted and suddenly Jack felt the stare of a hundred pairs of yellow eyes. Mere inches away where the air was thick with shifting and glittering movement. Its Sand, he realized up-close. Shadowy black sand.

"What do you say, Frost? Do you need any further convincing?" Pitch sneered down on him from a large black charger, confidant in his seat and proposal.

Jack eyed the breathless hoards that surrounded him. The knot in his gut came undone, the anxiety was settled now that he knew what Pitch was: not a friend. Jacks grip on his staff tightened and answered curtly, staring up the boogie man.

"I don't scare children."

Pitch stopped smiling. Jack was anticipating the rush, but he was taken aback by how quickly the air changed.

The first shadow came at Jack from the right. He deflected the blow and struck one of his own. Another charged and he shot a stream of frost. It was more powerful than he expected- taking out several more at its flanks with a flash of blue light. The creature was gone in a smear of glittering black ice across the pavement. Three more hard knock and a burst of speed and he had mostly fought his way through the wall of darkness. His ankle caught in a shadow and he stumbled to keep on his feet.

He spun around to find himself eye level with Pitch. His staff was still raised- but the boogieman stood down- arms folded and smirked at the winter sprite.

"Well- Jack frost." Pitch rolled the name out thoughtfully. "Your more trouble then you look- aren't you."

"I don't want what your selling, boogieman." He snapped and took a step back.

"You haven't fully understood what I can offer you yet." The smooth attitude was back again, Pitch didn't seem at all fazed Jack had exploded several of his 'helpers' at all.

Jack took a step back, and found a wall. "Why come to me now?"

"I've heard there's a lot of interest in you today."

Jack opened his mouth to reply but his attention was torn away by a voice. The wind billowed past him and carried an unfamiliar and faint voice.

"Jack!"

His heart leapt into his throat again and he turned towards the sound.

The distraction was enough to give pitch the opportunity to close the space between them and he came to his full height over the boy.

"Don't mistake this to be a request, Jack."

Jack he pulled a face and tossed his staff from palm to palm. "Share the limelight with you?" He snorted, "Not likely."

He felt the movement of the shadow creatures on either side pressing in. He was surrounded once more, but they wouldn't surprise him this time. They had not seen him fly yet.

"I'm not afraid of you, boogieman." He raised his staff; ready to tear into the sky- But Pitch was suddenly behind him- trying to tear the crook from his hands.

The boogieman pulled the staff- and jack- to eye level. "You are making a mistake, Frost. If you don't stand with me, you will be in my way." He hissed the smell of damp filled Jacks nostrils again and he almost gagged. It was on his breath.

"There is no way I'll join you!" Jack shouted- shoving his feet firmly against the pavement and pushing off. He shot into the air- winning the staff- but his celebration was short lived as a wave of black shapes bombarded him. Their teeth snapping at his heels. He dodged and pin wheeled between the creatures, banishing several with a hard swing of his staff.

"Jack!"

Another voice- Three in fact.

There was an enormous crash on the rooftops behind him. He spun around in time to deflect a roof tile into the path of a rearing nightmare, but another caught him hard in the gut and brought him crashing to the ground.


	4. Chapter 4- Found

The journey was rough to say the least. Bunnymund spent the majority of the flight in the back, gripping any handhold and locking his body as flat as he could against the seats. He said nothing, but he would occasionally go white at green simultaneously when the sleigh took and unexpected dip.

Tooth and Sandy scanned the ground as they flew towards the lights of a small town.

"I think you are right that we will find him here Bunny." North called towards the back. "Look, fresh snow!" Bunnmund had been the only one to suggest where to start looking. He had heard the winter spirit liked to haunt the snowy towns along the Pennsylvanian and Virginian borders- and he had quickly established a 'no lingering' policy in those regions. Not that the winter spirit was confined there, and it was entirely possible they wouldn't see hide or hair of the boy. It could take days to find him- days they did not have.

"I wonder if his teeth really do sparkle." Tooth laughed and Sandy nodded vigorously with a smile.

North laughed heartily and snapped the reins. The reindeer shot forwards with a grunt of power. "A guardian who brings winter! This is exciting!"

"D-don't get your hopes up." Bunny struggled to sit up as the cold air hit him, freezing his nose and making him sneeze. "He's only a mischief maker. Freezes things for fun. He does nothing but play pranks and cause trouble." He mumbled unhappily and swallowed hard against the lump in his throat.

Sandy smiled and conjured an image of a jesters hat above him.

Tooth smiled. "So he's a joker then?"

"Hey! He did ruin Easter of '68 you know! Blighter whipped up a blizzard right in my face all because I didn't have time to play snowballs. Impudent little-"

"We will see, Bunny." North answered unconcerned. Tooth looked to Sandy who opened his arms and shrugged.

The wind picked up as they closed in towards the sleepy town of Burgess. Tooth folded her wings, and North guided the reindeer lower over the roofs.

"Keep your eye out for anything strange or-"

"How about that?" Tooth asked, pointing where Sandy had spotted a blue glow coming from a notch between buildings. It was gone in a moment but North had turned the reindeer and snapped the reins in the direction where the light had come.

They circled for several minuted, peering over the sides trying to spot a familiar figure through the wind and snow.

On turning, tooth was thrown a little forwards but the extra vantage gave her a moment to see down into an alleyway below them where a lean boy with a staff was lashing out against moving shadows. "There! There he is!" she cried, part ecstatic to have found him and part terrified they were too late.

Bunny leapt to her side and snarled. "Crickey! Pitch has gotten to him first!"

They caught a glimpse of the tall man appearing behind the boy and roughly struggling for the staff.

"Jack!" Tooth shouted- trying to be heard above the wind. North and Bunny joined her, but they could not be sure the boy could hear them.

North knew he was too high up to make an immediate landing, but the urgency in the voices of his fellow guardians told him it was not the time to play it safe. He cracked the reins and the reindeer responded without question, suddenly pulling into a nose dive. They flattened out and the sleigh crushed a chimney as it came to a sudden and loud stop.

Bunny was thrown from his precious seat- but he recovered quickly and rolled to stop in the snow.  
Boomerangs drawn he was already racing over the rooftops.

North recovered next, pulling tooth to her feet and steadying Sandy. They were not hurt. His reindeer were expertly trained. He drew his twin swords with relish.

"Come! Jack needs our help!"

* * *

Jack landed in a sizable drift with a grunt of pain and struggled to climb to his feet fast enough. Darkness loomed above him, a nightmare raced towards him, jaws bared- and was promptly sliced through by a blur of green and brown. The creature dissolved and jack watched as the blur arched in the air and flew back into the hands- rather paws- of a large and furious looking bunny.

The Easter Bunny, Jack recognized. For a moment it seemed the huge rabbit was rushing at him, weapons raised- and jack was struck with a sudden moment of regret for a prank he had played many centuries earlier. But the Easter bunny raced past him without a glance and was slicing up the rapidly multiplying nightmares around them without a word.

"Jack!"

Jack startled when he spun to find a large man in a red fur suit with needle thin twin swords, a man made of gold and a feathered teal blur of wings and hands that immediately began to pat the snow and trash of his shoulders so fast he had no chance to react.

"Are you alright?" She asked. "To think Pitch found you first!"

Jack had a heartbeat to feel the mixture of shock and panic and fascination brewing inside him- he _knew_ who these spirits were and but he was bewildered as to _why_ they were here or _what_ it could mean. They were _touching_ him. With soft gestures and warm smiles.  
But he could feel the danger close by and his instincts kicked in. He swung his staff through the air, landing several hard blows to the nightmares rushing up behind them. He was only half surprised when the new arrivals immediately took up arms and began dispatching the sand creatures left right and center.

He gaped open mouthed as the sandman- a creature of peace and dreams- expertly cut down a forming nightmare with a long and shimmering whip. While the delicate Tooth fairy flung pink and teal blades into the shadows, never missing a mark.

"Come out Pitch ya filthy mongrel!" The Easter bunny roared as he cut one of the last charging nightmares. The few left standing had recanted to a safe distance, stalking out of reach. Jack turned frantically, searching dark corners for the shadowy figure. The danger was not gone.

The alley filled with laughter. Empty manic laughter that echoed off the icy walls.

"You think you can win if you drag a child into your mess?"

Santa took a swing at a nightmare who came too close. "Bah! He is not simple child; He is Guardian!"

The disembodied voice only laughed harder. "A Guardian? I had no idea your standards had fallen so low, North."

"He's worth a thousand of you!" Tooth snapped.

Jack wondered briefly who and where this child they were speaking of was- and pitied him.  
But then Tooth's pale hands curled defensively into his shoulders and glared into the darkness. Why had she…

Pitch stepped out of the shadows, his hands folded together in front of him. "Oh didn't anyone tell you, Frost? I figured you knew." They turned in unison to glare. He gestured one grey hand up and Jack saw the moon had broken through the clouds and filling the alley with light.

"The moons decided to make you a Guardian."

Jack blinked and stepped away from the Tooth fairy's hands and looked from Pitch to the Guardians, everyone had their eyes on him. "No he hasn't." he countered lamely.

"Oh but he has- why else would _they_-" he waved his hand towards the brightly colored group, "-be here?"

Jack stared at the Guardians. He had no answer.

He had crossed paths with the sandman before, and one unfortunately run in with the Easter Bunny. But he had only ever heard of the tooth fairy and Santa. And here they were- slicing up nightmares and picking him out of trash…

"It doesn't matter why they're here." He matched pitches glares with one of his own. "But it seems- their making fine work of your lot. I hope they hang around."

Pitch fumed. The man in red laughed heartily and pointed a thin blade towards Pitch.

"Stop this madness pitch. This road does not end well for you."

Pitch however, ignored him. Yellow eyes still pinned on Jack as he took three calculated step backwards. "You think it's great they've come to _you_? You think being a guardian is the answer to your entire dream? But I'll tell you the truth jack. See, when the children stop believing-"

Pitch faded into shadow in unison as he stepped out of shadow to jacks immediate left. He leaned close to the boy and hissed quietly.  
"The guardians will cease to exist."

Jack startled upwards several feet into the air- at the same moment the boomerang swept through the rapidly dissipating image of pitches manic face. But Pitch had already melted away.  
His laughter echoed on the walls as he faded away completely.

"Come and find me Guardians."

The corners of the alley seemed lighter, the formed nightmares however began to circle once more, closing the distance between the Guardians and Jack.

"Jack."

The boy landed on his feet and turned to the large man in red. Although the man looked tired- old even, and he was surrounded by menacing shadows; the man _smiled _as if he weren't. And jack found himself comforted by this.

"I am North. I think you are knowing who we are. But we make proper introductions later. For now we deal with these, yes?" He pointed a blade towards the circling dark shapes.

It wasn't a request, or an order. But Jack knew he had been asked to help.  
He hadn't needed to ask, Jack had his own to settle with the nightmares now. Especially Pitch- who seemed to enjoy mucking about with Jacks head. And he was weary now. Three hundred years alone and now five introductions in one night? All the boogieman had done was lie. And convincingly. Why was this miss matched group here? Why did they want him?  
His head was reeling.

But Norths gesture flooded his gut with something twitchy. He found his chest was too tight to breath.

"Let us make quick work of these." North called, rushing two bucking nightmares with his twin blades.

Jack simply grinned, nodded his head dumbly and jumped into his work. Blasting nightmares into the snow.

* * *

**Have anyone else played the Game? If you have- what did you think?**

**R&R**


	5. Chapter 5- Questions & Answers

**I'm sorry this chapter has been waiting on my desktop for so long. I recently moved interstate so I'm sure you can understand how busy moving time and job hunting can be. Hopefully I'll be back in the swing of things soon. I have all intentions of finishing this fic even if it doesn't seem so at times. **  
R&R to light a fire under my arse.

* * *

They did make fast work of the remaining nightmares. Jack fought furiously, smearing more than his share along the concrete. Everyone worked swiftly, expertly maneuvering in and out each others space.

Jack felt once or twice a Nightmare had been swept out from under his staff by a passing boomerang, and he did his best not to be distracted by the smug glare he knew was shot his way.  
Had it been any other day, he would not have ignored the desire to freeze the large furry feet firmly to the ground.

North slew the last of the shadows and straightened his back with a grimace. "We move through town and find the gate." He ordered, and started off down the alley.

"Is that wise mate?" Bunnymund stowed his boomerangs and followed the Christmas guardian. "Pitch'll know when we use them now. And I'm not exactly fond of letting magic throw me every which way. And I hate to say this- but what about the sleigh?"

"Reindeer are tired- they go when I tell them to run. They cannot stand about on ruined rooftop. Pitch knows we are here anyway." North waved him off then smiled. "I am not afraid of him, are you bunny?"

Bunnymund snorted indignantly. "Me? Afraid of that slimy piece of-"

"But where will we go?" Tooth flitted anxiously peering around the corner onto brightly lit streets.

Sandy wound up his whip- and then it was gone in his hands. Jack stared openly, trying to work out where the weapon had disappeared too. The Sandman saw his curious stare and smiled openly at Jack. He held out his hands and there was suddenly a little golden sun sitting above the man's hand- that became a little golden snowflake.

Jack grinned, understanding at once. He was the _sand_ man after all.  
Jack reached out- the snowflake shifted at his touch and suddenly the alley was filled with warm golden light. A dolphin pushed under one of Jacks arms and circled teasingly.

Jack laughed happily and clapped for the show. He had only ever seen these dreams from far away. Sometimes catching a glimpse of a pony or a puppy romping playfully above the heads of sleeping children. But it had not felt right to watch for longer than a second.  
They were beautiful.

"Oie- Sandy. There's no time for that. Get a move on." Bunnymund cut in rudely and glanced Jack up and down. "Are you coming or not?"

The sandman rolled his eyes towards the rabbit, but he folded his hands and the dolphin disappeared.

Jack felt a pang of annoyance run through him towards the rabbit having ruined the lovely scene. Jack had felt a moment of gratitude towards the Easter Guardian not a few minute ago- but his attitude had clearly not changed since their last encounter and the moment quickly past.  
"So what if I'm not?" He shot back icily.

The reaction was silence. The only sound was the tooth faires wings flitting nervously. The Easter bunny turned and gave Jack a hard cold stare- which Jack happily returned.

The bunny's nose flared, "Then we'd be in luck then, wouldn't we."

"You're the one who just dropped in-"

"And saved your tail?" The bunny snapped. "You're welcome by the way, Frosty."

If Jack could go red with fury he might have, instead his cheeks turned a little blue.  
"I didn't need _your_ help."

The bunny seemed nonplussed, "Yeah, I could see you had everything under control when Pitch had you on the ground."

Jack raised his staff, coming a little ways above the ground to hover at eye level with the Easter guardian "I was only on the ground because you threw a brick off the roof at me!"

"Enough!"

Jack looked towards North who stood tall and firm- one large on hand on the Easter bunny's shoulder, but his blue eyes pinned on Jack. His expression changed from ridged to warm and friendly in a blink. "Jack, walk with me."

He guided Jack quickly away before he could protest and ushered him along the street. Jack glanced back to see the tooth fairy scolding the Easter Bunny, waging a finger in his face. Jack could not hear what she was saying, but was glad to see the long ears lay a little flatter against the rabbits head. The sandman stood by; silent of course, but his body language told everyone he was not impressed.

North guided Jack down the street. The sky was beginning to lighten; dawn was not so far away. Jack was struck by how _Long_ – and _Confusing_- his day had been.

"So, Jack Frost."

North said his name like it was a question which made him frown. "Yeah?" It sounded strange in his ears now. Unfamiliar or certainly unused.

The Cossack folded one arm across his chest, and one hand pinched his bearded chin. His dark brows knit together as he marched down the main street. Jack took a moment to regard how ridiculous the scene was. Walking down Main Street with Santa Clause. Jack hurried his steps, he was quickly falling behind the Christmas Guardians large gait.

If North noticed Jack hurrying, he didn't say but his steps lessened slightly. "So… you are Jack Frost. Tell me more eh?"

Jack's face turned blank. "I… uh, there's not much to tell."

"You are a winter spirit. You bring season, yes?"

"Er, yes?"

"You do not sound sure." North chuckled.

Jack thought hard, trying to answer the man the best he could. "Well- I am. But I don't, like, have to be around for winter to _happen_ or anything. I can go where ever I want."  
He finished with a flourish and grinned at the man. North noted the brightness of the smile and felt himself returning one.  
"That is good. Where is your home then?"

The smile dimmed but Jack didn't pause. "Anywhere its cold I guess." He turned to give the empty street a once over. "I like this town. So I hang around here mostly. But I've been everywhere! Even to your home!"

North's brow came together again. "My home? You have been to north pole?"

"Yeah!" Jack danced a little ways in front and turned to walk backwards as he watched North's face. "I've been trying for 180 years. Don't worry- I never got past the yetis. When they cottoned on to me and latched all the windows, so I found ways in through the tunnels. But I never got past the door really. They'd throw me out into the snow and lock off whatever way I got in." Jack spun and trailed his staff along the road. North watched in fascination as the frost flowed along the ground in delicate curling patterns.  
"They patched this up for me once though!" jack added brightly and spun around, holding his hoodie by the chest and pulling it to show North. "It came apart. Phil pulled it off me and sewed it back up and _then_ he tossed me out." Jack chuckled to himself at the memory.

North made a note to discuss this new information with his head of security, and Phil, when this whole ordeal was over. Had this frost child always been just under his radar? North found this thought to be uncomfortable and pushed it aside for late.

Jack noticed the man staring, arms slumping to the side. "Don't worry- I won't try to get in anymore. I never took or broke anything. Promise."

"No-no. You are welcome at North Pole." North assured him quickly and smiled to calm the boy. It worked and Jacks face lit up.

"Really?"

"Yes, you are Guardian now! Always welcome at North Pole. We go there now in fact."

Jack opened his mouth to reply, his feet stopping short, but The Easter bunny was suddenly at their sides, "Why the north pole?" he demanded. "My warrens just as overrun as your workshop- and I've only got days till Easter. You've got half a year!"

"Calm yourself Bunny," North patted the rabbit on the shoulder. "I must gather supplies before we can eradicate pitch from your warren. We must be stronger in order to fight him."

"North- I'm sorry but- my fairies! Please," Tooth was hanging off his elbow. "Every moment a child is waking and seeing the fairies haven't come. They won't believe!"

Sandy laid a hand on the Fairies arm, which calmed her somewhat.

North sighed heavily. "There is so much to do."

"Can someone please explain why everyone seems to think _I'm _a Guardian?" Jack cut in hoarsely.

The street was silent and the big four turned. Jack stood to one side of the road, holding his staff tightly in front of him and pinning them down with a firm glare. He wanted answers. Not more questions.

There was a wide space between Jack and the Guardians and the distance was felt by everyone. North could see the night's events had taken a toll on the young spirit, and he was surprised how accommodating the boy had been, even up until now.

North cleared his throat, but it was The Easter Bunny who answered.  
"The moon told us so."

Jack narrowed his eyes and focused on the rabbit. "You don't want me. I'm not a guardian."

The boy spoke in a way that said there would be no argument on the matter, Bunnymund noted. "And on any other day of the week I'd be inclined to agree with you there Frostbite." He answered evenly. "But today is a special occasion."

Jack didn't reply but he swept his eyes over the four. Sandy took the opportunity to gander everyone's attention with an image of a large ticking clock face.

"Yes- yes Sandy is right." North began walking again briskly and ushered Jack along with them. The boy followed after a pause and came to North's side.

"Jack- I cannot give all answers right now. But know I have best interest in heart for you and for children of the world. Moon has told us you are new Guardian and I believe he make the right choice."

"But-"

"I will not force you to become Guardian either." North continued as if Jack hadn't interrupted. "But I ask you come with us. Pitch has eye on you now and I do not like you to be alone."

"I can take care of myself." Jack pulled away roughly stared back defiantly. North only sighed and exchanged a knowing glance with the Sandman.

For the first time Jack could see how weary they all were. North was so large and fierce- and yet he was burdened and showing his age. Tooths lovely feathers showed patches in her tail and every few minutes she dropped in height for a moment- like it was taking effort to keep herself airborne. The Sand man seemed- for lack of a better word: drained. As for the Easter bunny- he was twitchy, short to tempter and itching to fight. Jack may not like him, but he couldn't disagree that he looked like a mess compared to the calm warrior he had met during their first encounter.

Jack had not known any of them for anything longer than a few minutes at a time- but seeing them as they were- they did not seem themselves. It felt unbalanced. The world – his world- felt tilted in one direction.

The fight left him. He did not like to see the Guardians like this. The children_ truly_ loved them all. What if something happened to them? What if Pitch succeeded?

Jack quickly amended his last statement. "I don't need your protection. I will come with you though." He said, smiling a little as a show of understanding. "And if I get to kick Pitch's butt along the way, that's just for my benefit really."

Bunnymund looked uncomfortable, but the others clapped their hands together and beamed.

"You make right decision, Jack." North nodded, clapping the boy on the back and throwing jack off his balance.

Bunnymund mumbled unhappily, "Here we go then."

* * *

R&R For good Karma and more chapters.


End file.
